You Belong With Me
by KissingKorpses
Summary: I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night... NaruHina fluff. Set to 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift. THREESHOT, BITCHEZ!
1. Chapter 1

_You're on the phone  
With your girlfriend  
She's upset  
She's going off about  
Something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor  
Like I do_

I'm in my room  
It's a typical tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music  
She doesn't like  
She'll never know your story  
Like I do  


* * *

Hinata sighed once more.

Naruto, her friend since childhood…

Naruto, who had always been there…

Naruto, who was her only love…

Naruto, who had a girlfriend…

It broke Hinata to see him with Suki, every damn day since seventh grade. Now she was in eighth, and still hopelessly devoted to Naruto. She told herself over and over again that he'd never feel the same way, but something inside of Hinata told her to keep trying.

Why did he date Suki anyways?

Suki didn't get Naruto.

She just…Didn't.

She didn't understand his humor.

She hated his taste in music.

Suki didn't even approve of his RAMEN obsession.

WTF???

If you're going to love Naruto Uzumaki, then damn it, you better be willing to watch him scarf down twelve bowls of the stuff!!

…

Well, that was Hinata's opinion.

But Hinata was only Naruto's friend. Not his best friend. Not even his best chick friend.

It went like this.

Sasuke (best friend, though you never really see it)

Shikamaru (he's sleeping half the time, you really can't even tell)

Neji (Hinata's cousin, they sort of get along well)

Then, as far as female friends went…

Sakura (Hinata's friend as well, but Sakura met Naruto earlier on, so she of course was his friend, also dates Sasuke)

Herself (She met him a few months after Sakura did. WOOP WOOP!! SECOND PLACE, BITCHEZ!!)

Ino (No one knows why…)

Temari (She dates Shikamaru)

TenTen (The girl who might as well date Neji…)

"Hinata? Hina Chan? You in there?" a familiar voice asked.

And once again, Hinata was torn apart from her fantasies.

What fantasies might you ask?

None in particular.

Just her Naruto skateboarding into the sunset, and sharing a sweet kiss in Ichiraku ramen. She sighed happily.

She heard a laugh.

"Naru Chan Fantasy Number Fourteen, right?" the person asked.

Hinata fought back a scowl at Sakura. The pink haired girl was right. Now I know what you're thinking. _**Fourteen**_ fantasies about Naruto Uzumaki!? Heh, don't worry, there's more than just that. You should see number three hundred forty two.

But I digress…

Hinata sat up from her desk. Language Arts was over, and it was her last class of the day. She packed up all her stuff and walked beside Sakura out the door. She could tell her friend was getting a little worried.

"Hina Chan, are you okay?" she asked.

Hinata nodded slowly.

"I don't know. I guess I just don't feel so hot. I'll see you tomorrow or something, Sakura." She murmured in a quiet voice, letting a few lavender hairs fall in front of her face, as she grabbed her skateboard from her locker.

Sakura, knowing Hinata and how sometimes she really needed to be alone, did not push the subject. Instead, she bade her friend a fond farewell when they reached the front doors. Hinata set her skateboard on the ground and without even thinking, found herself riding smoothly along the sidewalk on her route home.

"Hinahime Chan!!"

The familiar voice sent chills down her spine.

The _only_ voice that could send chills down her spine.

She sighed unnoticeably before turning her head slightly and waving at Naruto.

"Hi, Naruto kun!" she replied cheerily.

He was on his skateboard as well, half of his helmet still on his head.

"Naruto, you could get hurt if you don't wear a helmet!" Hinata scolded playfully.

Naruto grinned.

"You never wear a helmet, Hinahime!" he scolded in a tone similar to hers.

Hinata giggled softly.

"Then I should follow your example!" she retorted happily.

It usually went on like that.

The two would scold each other and just talk randomly until Hinata reached her house.

"Well, Hinata?"

Hinata blinked, she was hardly paying any attention. She was too busy focusing on how her wedding with Naruto would look like. Now let me explain something, Hinata wasn't obsessed with Naruto at all. They were friends for so very long, the love she had grown for him was so very strong, that she had often fantasized about that day one day…If it ever happened.

"What were you saying, Naruto?" she asked softly.

"I was asking you if you were going to the dance tomorrow." He repeated with a foxy grin.

_**BA-DUMP**_

_**BA-DUMP**_

Hinata's heart thumped wildly, out of control.

Was Naruto finally going to ask her to a dance?

Or out on any date for that matter!?

"Because if you were, Sasuke, Sakura, Temari, Shikamaru, Suki and I wanted to make it a joint date." He finished

And her world fell.

She couldn't help but her hair fall over the left side of her face, not daring to let Naruto see the tears that she might let go.

"No, Naruto kun. I'm not going. But I hope you and the others have fun!" she replied, moving her hair out of her face and plastering a small, believable fake smile onto her face.

Knowing Naruto, he wouldn't fall for it, but he didn't question it.

"So, Naruto, a couple of us were going to-"

Hinata's soft voice was cut off.

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_And don't resen-_

Naruto flipped open his phone and his face twisted into a scowl. Hinata tilted her head slightly.

"What's wrong, Naruto kun?" she asked.

"It's Suki again. She says she wants me to pick her up some tampons from Walgreens. AGAIN." He groaned.

Hinata smiled.

"Don't worry. You'll survive the 'Women's Section" one more time, Naruto." She replied softly.

Naruto shook his head; the scowl still on his face.

"She also says that she wants me to cut back on my ramen intake." He added.

**Ah, fuck no.**

Who was that dear reader?

That, is who we call 'Psycho Hina'. She's basically an Inner Sakura for Hinata. Except, about three thousand times worse. Sakura lets out her inner so there's no build up. Hinata keeps Psycho Hina held up in her mind, so her attitude is far worse.

"Well, I have to get going, Hinahime! See you tomorrow!" Naruto added with a grin as he sped away.

Hinata sighed and her shoulders slumped. Her house was barely seconds away. Once she reached it, her stuff was thrown onto the lawn in fits of extreme sadness, where she knew a worried friend (coughSakuracough) would pick it up and bring it in. She ran into her room and flopped onto her bed. She buried her face into her pillows and tears flowed freely down her cheeks. Her radio, which just so happened to be on -how convenient- switched to some song by Taylor Swift she was unfamiliar with.

Little did she know that it told the story of her life.

* * *

_But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time_

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me

* * *

"Naruto kun…You belong with me."

* * *

**_Like this or not, I'm continuing it!!_**

**_Like it?_**

**_Love it?_**

**_Hate it? THEN DON'T LEAVE A FUCKIN FLAME!!_**

**_=3_**

**_Adioses!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Walking the streets  
With you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking  
This is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench  
Thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?_

And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down  
You say you're fine  
I know you better than that  
Hey whatchu doing  
With a girl like that

* * *

Hinata sighed when she woke up.

Today was Friday, the day of the dance, the day of her official death.

She groaned as she got from her bed and took a shower. She threw on a lavender baby doll dress and a pair of skinny jeans beneath it. Hinata snatched up a pair of lavender flip flops and tied her violet hair up into a ponytail. She sped down the stairs where she found her cousin Neji sitting down eating an apple, waiting for her.

Hinata grabbed a small stem of grapes and popped them into her mouth, one after another. She finished her grapes quickly, as her cousin finished his apple. He disappeared to god knows where on his own route to school, while she picked up her skateboard and messenger from beside the door.

On her slow way, Hinata felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She pulled out the custom made lavender black berry storm and found a text from Naruto on the screen. Hinata couldn't help but smile as she stopped moving.

* * *

**Friday, May 22, 2009**

**From**: Naruto kun

Subject: MORNING TIME

_Hey Hinahime Chan. How are you?_

_**~X~**_

**Friday, May 22, 2009**

**From**: Hinahime Chan 

Subject: MORNING TIME

_Just fine, Naruto kun. And you?_

_**~X~**_

**Friday, May 22, 2009**

**From**: Naruto kun

Subject: MORNING TIME

_I'm fine._

_**~X~**_

**Friday, May 22, 2009**

**From**: Hinahime Chan 

Subject: MORNING TIME

_I know you better than that. You never text me in the morning unless something's wrong._

_**~X~**_

**Friday, May 22, 2009**

**From**: Naruto kun

Subject: MORNING TIME

_Sorry, Hina! I've got to leave, Suki's driving this morning._

_**~X~**_

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Hinata let out a groan.

"What would he be doing with Suki driving this morning?" she asked herself as she began speeding towards the school.

**That ugly bitch better stay away from our Naruto Chan.**

Since when is he Naruto _Chan?_

**Since now you shy little thing!!**

Onto another topic, how do we get Naruto to realize that we love him?

**Hey, isn't Sakura's band 'Blind Kitten' playing tonight?**

Yes… Why?

**We could sing that one song by Taylor Swift we heard last night!!**

Hm…Interesting… I'll think about it. But for now, you GO BACK IN YOUR BOX!

**Damn you…**

Just in time for her to reach the school, Hinata shoved Psycho Hina back into the cardboard box recesses of her mind. She sighed as she went up the stairs and entered the school. Hinata jogged to her locker, opened it, threw her skateboard inside, and jogged to her first class –Science- where she knew Sakura would already be. Sakura waved at Hinata and motioned for her to come to her seat beside her.

Hinata took her place and swallowed hard.

"Sakura Chan, would you mind if I… sang a song with Blind Kitten tonight?" she asked quietly.

Sakura arched her brow, curious. Usually, Hinata did not enjoy sharing her voice with the student body. But hey, maybe Hinata was getting over the final bits of her shyness. Sakura shrugged and grinned.

"I'm sure the girls wouldn't mind. Is there anything in particular you'd like to sing?" she asked.

Hinata's face turned a soft shade of pink as she struggled to get the name of the song out of her mouth.

"'You Belong with Me' by Taylor Swift.'" She replied.

Sakura grinned.

Yes, this is exactly what she was looking for.

"Perfect! I know the song well and I can get some sheet music for the girls tonight. Make sure you show up at about nine thirty, because that's the only time we could be able to fit your song in." Sakura said.

Hinata smiled and nodded.

This was going to be her chance!!

* * *

_She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain  
I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time_

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me

_Standing by and  
Waiting at your backdoor  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me._

* * *

Hinata sat in her room that night, thinking over what she had done. She was going to sing for Naruto. And she was going to make sure he heard it, and got the message about how much he meant to her. Hinata nodded.

"This is what I want. And I'm going to follow through." She told herself repeatedly.

Hinata then commenced to getting ready for the night's dance. She took a quick shower and brushed out her hair. She then tied the violet locks up into a high ponytail which she curled the ends of. Hinata chose a simple white sleeveless dress. The dress had a white corset with pale cream colored string, and the skirt flowed a bit more freely.

Hinata chose a black choker with a small cerulean teardrop gem on it.

"Cerulean… The color of Naruto kun's eyes…" she murmured as she looked herself over in the full length mirror.

She sighed heavily as she began applying a small amount of blush to her slightly pale skin. Hinata put on a small bit of gloss to her lips and applied her mascara carefully. She then put on a small bit of eyeliner to her bottom lid, making her lavender eyes seem much more beautiful than they already were. Once finished with her make up, Hinata chose a pair of white lace up heel sandals. She didn't put them on, but instead walked downstairs quickly.

Hinata snatched up a couple of grapes from a fruit bowl and ate them all slowly, as the chewing calmed her frayed nerves.

What if Naruto didn't feel the same way?

What if he didn't love her and their friendship was forever ruined?

Hinata shook her head.

It was a risk she was willing to take.

She walked out of her home with her skateboard in hand.

You didn't think she was going to go the old fashioned way and take a _car _did you?

Silly, silly readers, heavens no! Hinata was taking her skateboard!!

The sound of the turning wheels hitting the pavement lulled Hinata, and the darkness of the night made her imagination soar with all kinds of ideas for all kinds of things. She couldn't help but grin. Night was her favorite time.

She reached the school and walked slowly into it. She put on and laced up her sandals and began walking towards the auditorium where the dance was going to be held. Hinata took in a deep breath and walked through the double doors.

People were dancing and swaying to the music. The sound of 'Rose' by Anna Tsuchiya, sung by Blind Kitten rang out through the room. Making her way through the crowd, Hinata could see that many did not recognize her. No one had ever seen her dressed up for any occasion, not even her own birthday.

Hinata made her way backstage through a door that connected to the band room. She stood in the wings as Sakura finished up the song and waved out towards the crowd.

"We're going to take a two minute break, then be out back again with a special number, then 'Spider Spins' by Olivia Lufkin, requested by Ino Yamanaka!" she said, as the crowd erupted in applause for her.

Sakura trotted offstage and reached Hinata with a wide grin. Sakura's pink hair in a high pony tail was messy, her red and black guitar hung across her shoulders, and her black mid thigh dress complimented her body. The sound of her black sandal heels 'click, clakced' as they neared her.

"Hey, Hinata! You ready?" Sakura asked as she took a sip of a water bottle beside where Hinata was standing.

She took in a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes. I…I know I'm ready for this." She replied, confidence shimmering in her lavender eyes.

Sakura smiled and nodded as she walked back onto the stage.

"Hey everybody! Remember that special number I was talking about? Well, it's not a strip tease! It's a special song for a special someone out there, sung by our very own Hinata Hyuga!!" she said into the microphone.

Cheers for Hinata sounded out as she walked onto the stage. Sakura moved away from the microphone and let Hinata take her place. She took in a deep breath.

"This song is for you, Naruto kun." She said softly.

Hinata took in a deep breath, swallowed hard knowing the good and bad consequences of what she was about to do, and began singing.

* * *

**_Why waste your time flaming when you could send me nice reviews and you could get a cookie?_**

**_Yeah, I don't see a point either._**

**_Love or Hate, this bitch is gonna get an update!!_**

**_x3_**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

"You're on the phone  
With your girlfriend  
She's upset  
She's going off about  
Something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor  
Like I do"

Hinata's voice began softly, but surely as she knew Naruto was somewhere out there listening.

"I'm in my room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music  
She doesn't like  
She'll never know your story  
Like I do"

She knew she was singing the truth. Hinata knew she had to do this, or else something bad was going to happen between her and Naruto. But at the moment, Hinata didn't really know what that bad thing was. So the only solution was to keep singing.

"But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
You belong with me."

She saw people beginning to point at her and laugh, but she didn't even care. Hinata only knew that she was giving her heart out to him, and if Naruto didn't accept it…Well, Hinata didn't like to think about such things when her emotions were on the line.

"Walking the streets  
With you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking  
This is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench  
Thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down  
You say you're fine  
I know you better than that  
Hey whatchu doing  
With a girl like that

She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain  
I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me

Standing by and  
Waiting at your backdoor  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me."

It was then did Hinata stop singing. She couldn't take it any longer. She knew she was making a complete and utter fool of herself. Hinata held back tears as her friends kept playing, and she flew backstage, grabbed her skateboard, and began running towards the exit.

Hinata pushed open the doors with as much force as her arms could muster. She didn't even start out on her skateboard; she just kept running in her three inch heels, knowing she was going to have blisters soon. When she reached her home, Hinata saw that a car was already there.

_Oh, I remember  
You driving to my house  
In the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me_

It was Naruto's car. Hinata shook her head roughly, tore off her shoes, and hopped on her skateboard, finding herself riding in the dark of the night, the only light coming from the warm glow of the street lamps. She fought back tears as she kept moving towards…Well, at the time, Hinata didn't even know where she was going.

All she knew was that she was running away from her feelings. And that was the only thing she could do.

Run away.

When she was sure her feet would fall off from kicking the pavement repeatedly, Hinata stopped at a small park. She carefully got off her skateboard and carried it over to a swing, where she sat down. Hinata buried her face in her hands and finally let her tears flow out. Even then, she knew that the rest of her feelings out.

So she did.

Hinata began singing once more.

"Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see?  
You belong with me."

"Hinahime Chan?" she heard _his_ voice ask.

Hinata only buried her face in her hands deeper. She couldn't look at him. Right after she made a complete fool, idiot, and ding dong, of herself, facing Naruto was the dumbest thing she could do at that time. Hinata just kept singing. Maybe Naruto would understand. Maybe, just maybe, he'd understand.

"Standing by and  
Waiting at your backdoor  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me."

"Hinata, why are you acting like this?" she heard him ask.

Strong hands pulled her hands from her face and Hinata found herself staring into Naruto's familiar cerulean eyes. She found anger bubbling up in her.

"How can you not see this by now!?" she yelled at him.

Now let me tell you, dear reader, it was very rare to have Hinata Hyuga raise her voice. Let alone _yell_. So you could imagine little Naruto's surprise.

"I've humiliated myself in front of the entire school, singing about how much I freaking love you, damn it!! How can you not see it?! I've been your friend since we were seven, and when we turned twelve I fell in love! I hid my broken feelings from you when you started dating Suki. I ignored myself and my feelings! And now you have the nerve to come up to me and ask me _why I'm acting like this!?_" Hinata continued.

It felt good to get all of this off her chest. It felt good to finally be able to say the words she had buried inside the recesses of her mind finally come into light.

"Naruto kun…I…I love you." Hinata said in a quiet voice, her head down.

But then, she looked up.

"But I don't care if you don't feel the same way. I just want you to know that I love you. And even if you don't feel the same way, I always will. And frankly I don't give a-" Hinata's voice was cut off by a warm feeling on her lips.

Her eyes widened when she realized what was going on.

Naruto was kissing her.

But the moment didn't last forever, as Hinata's confusion rose. This made no sense! Naruto was dating Suki! He shouldn't be _kissing_ her!!!!!!!!!! It was wrong, she realized, and she pushed away from the kiss.

"I don't get it. You have a girlfriend, yet you're kissing me. Mind explaining things here?" she asked.

Naruto grinned.

"When you started singing, Suki thought I was cheating on her and broke up with me immediately. Then, I saw you leave, so I got in the car and went to your house. You weren't there, then I remembered that you and I learned to skateboard at the same time, and you liked riding to random places at the middle of the night. All I had to do was get on my board, think like you and follow your voice." He finished; his grin still in place.

Hinata couldn't help but smile widely. She was getting her happy ending. Hinata was going to get her happy ending. She threw herself unto Naruto who toppled back at the suddenness of her weight. The dim light of the street lamps were not enough and did not even compare to the breathtaking beauty of Hinata's smile. She leaned forward and gave Naruto a light kiss on his forehead and lay on his chest.

"Have you ever thought  
Just maybe  
You belong with me?"

Hinata finished her song softly as she gazed at the stars with Naruto. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Yeah. I have thought about it. But here it is, as a reality." He murmured.

"Yes. Here it is. As a reality." Hinata echoed softly.

The two stayed out all night.

…

That is, until Hiashi came looking for them and chased Naruto around with a whip for slaughtering his daughter's 'innocence'.

"See you on Monday, Hinahime Chan!!!"

And once again, Hinata smiled a sweet smile.

Yes, he did belong with her.


End file.
